User blog:Emiko-chan/Allie's Story.
The little girl lifted the metal tap, watching as a spurt of cool water was released. She stood on a stool to reach the sink, her bare feet scratched and bruised. Her blonde hair dangled in her face as she put her hands under the jet of fresh water. "Mama," she said without turning around, "Why do they hate us? Why do the humans hate us so much?" Her mother moved to stand beside her. She had long blonde hair like Allie, a common trait of the Lyte family. "Because they don't understand us. They believe that we will eventually decimate their entire race, and that is why they're sending people to take us away." Allie watched the blood on her hands slowly fade away under the now-warm tap water. She watched the tinted red water slowly bubble down the drain before answering with another question. "Will they take us as well?" She didn't have to see her mother to know that she'd stiffened in alarm. "We're safe here, my dear. Not to worry." Allie turned off the tap. ~ Allie did not like her grandmother's visits. Her grandmother was human. She liked to criticize Allie. Anything she did was automatically ridiculed. But the two things her grandmother liked to criticize were Allie's hair and Allie's eyes. Allie had very long, blonde hair. Her eyes were a shade of scarlet red. Her grandmother, not a fan of the Lyte family, resented the fact that she'd been born looking like her mother and not her father. Her mother never said anything, and neither did Allie. She was past the days of it tearing her up inside. ~ "Fetch me some water, please, Lyte girl," her grandmother said pleasantly. "And quickly. It was quite a walk from the road." Allie filled a glass of water from the tap. She slammed it down on the table, splattering water. Mistake. Her grandmother looked up at her. "Foolish girl. Go, run along, feed yourself in that repulsive way you vampires do." Allie snarled and stalked away. Her grandmother called from behind her, "Oh, and I left your birthday present on the kitchen table. Picked it out myself. I think you deserve it." Allie, confused, made her way to the kitchen, and looked at the table. Nothing was on the table. ~ Allie always had a secret fear. That her parents would be taken by the Taking People. The vampires feared them. They had weapons that could easily take on a vampire. They might even take her, if they saw what she was. She was more than a vampire. She was like a double vampire. This made her constantly crave a meal. The thirst burned more intensely in her than in other, normal vampires. She would do whatever it took to get a decent meal. At least she knew how. Her parents had taught her. "Well done Allie. Now, you can catch your own food." She remembered the day she'd had her first kill, the day she'd asked her mother about the Taking People. She still remembered how she'd washed the blood off her hands as though it wasn't from some terrible event. ~ The blood was back on her hands again. She felt full. She pulled open the door. It fell from the hinges. Already loosened. A terrible feeling hit her in the stomach just then. "Mother?" she called. "Father?" The house was trashed. Dirt was on the floor. Red paint was on the floor. Red paint, she told herself. It was red paint. Not blood. Not blood... It was blood. They didn't have paint in the house. It wasn't human blood. She couldn't stop the tears pooling at her eyes. They fell into her bloody hands. They'd been taken. ~ What seemed like a million years ago, her parents had sat down with her at the kitchen table. "We need to discuss something very serious, Allie." Allie had folded her arms and leaned back against the chair. "All right." They'd told her that, should anything happen to them, she would be taken into custody of her grandmother. She'd refused. She'd screamed and tossed a chair. Her mother had stopped her before the table was flipped. "Mother, father, please... She hates me! And I hate her!" she'd cried, digging her nails into her palms. Her father had just shaken his head. She knew why. Her grandmother was the only relative who wanted to be near their family. The others were either dead or pretended that they didn't exist. Nobody chose to be born a vampire. It was all in your genetics. And Allie's genetics had gone haywire. ~ Her grandmother had moved into her house. Allie didn't like it. She'd moved everything from their places, and replaced old things with new. She had no sympathy for the loss of Allie's parents. In fact, she blamed the entire thing on Allie. "The only reason they stayed here was because of you, you selfish child," she rasped one day. "Now get me a glass of water. And take more care when you place it on the table." Allie just stood there. Her grandmother eyed her. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She simply stood there, arms folded across her chest. Her grandmother smiled, her eyes narrowing. "I see. Sit down." Allie did not sit down. She just glared at the older woman with all of her might. "Disgusting eyes. I said sit down, you stupid girl," her grandmother snapped. Allie did nothing. Her grandmother reached out and struck her across the face. "Let me tell you something. Your parents are dead because of you. They stayed here because of you, and we all know that if you're being hunted, staying in one place is not ideal. But they did, and miraculously for ten entire years. Idiot girl, you're responsible for their taking! Now get me a glass of water." Allie, face and heart stinging, whirled around and stalked into the kitchen. She couldn't control the hot tears pouring down her face. Filled the glass with water at the tap. She set it down gently. "Thank you, dear," her grandmother smiled, stroking a strand of her hair as though they were just friendly grandmother-and-granddaughter. She tossed the strand away, looking disgusted. "Why you couldn't have been more like your father." Perhaps maybe then you'd like me, Allie thought. But I don't care what you think. ~ Allie had considered running away. She had. But it wouldn't work. She'd be caught in a day. The Takers were everywhere. But if she stayed, her anger would drive her to do regrettable things. Her parents would frown upon her even more, wherever they were, if that happened. And she just couldn't do that. She wasn't that horrid. The sting in her cheek had faded. But the sting in her heart remained. ~ The day the door broke open, she'd been having tea with her grandmother while she criticized her once more. They pinned her to the floor. Cuffed her hands and feet. Blindfolded her and put a strange device around her mouth so that she could not bite. She heard her grandmother calmly rise to her feet as they asked her to turn. She heard the click of the handcuffs. She and her grandmother had been taken. ~ It had happened so fast, that Allie hadn't even known what'd been going on until it was too late. Now, she found herself in a white room with a tiny window. "Let me out of here," she said in a placidly calm voice. "Or I will do terrible things." The nurse's voice sounded over a speaker. "Hello there Allie! We're glad to have you with us, and we hope you enjoy--" "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, beating her fists against the wall till they ran bloody. This went on for hours until she blacked out. ~ The days blurred together into one massive torture session. She sat in the white room. Scientists and doctors came and went. Nurses cleaned the blood from the walls after she'd gone into a rage, hitting her fists against the wall till she blanked out. Had years passed? She did not know. They studied her. She was a lab rat. A specimen. They gave her toys. Dolls. Paper and crayons, on which she depicted horrid scenarios involving her captors. They gave her a blanket and a stuffed animal. But they didn't give her blood. Not for seven years. ~ The building was on fire. Just like the burning hunger in her stomach. Her door had been left open. She took this chance. ~ Wandering the broken wastelands of ruined civilizations. Her feet bled on the rubble; her hands bloody once more as she went through meal after meal. There was no tap to wash her hands now, though. Eyes burning fierce scarlet, her gaze raked the skies. What had happened in the years she'd been gone? Now, she stood in the rubble of her house. Her grandmother. She owed her a lot. If it were not for the anger built up inside of her... She would not have had anything to channel her energy into. The white room. For seven years, she'd been locked up there. No knowledge of the outside world. For all she knew, the human race could be endangered. The few she'd found were already past saving, anyways. She wanted fresh food. ~ Soon, all survivors learned to fear the mad girl vampire that wandered the scorched ruins of what was once the empire of North America. If you meet her, watch out. You won't have a chance of survival. If you manage to escape her, however unlikely, she will follow you until your blood is hers. Beware Allie. ©Emiko-chan / Emiko-CatOnFire all rights reserved. Category:Blog posts